


Sometimes It's Best Not to Ask

by pt_tucker



Series: A Little TLC (Tender Loving Cats) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy!Mycroft, Catboy!Sherlock, Catboys & Catgirls, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogboy!John, Dogboys & Doggirls, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavily implied possible incest, John's POV, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may not understand everything there is to know about cats, but even he can tell this is a bit odd. Right? <em>Right?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's Best Not to Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> This is just a random little fluff/humor piece that came out literally _nowhere_ when my dear yeaka ❤ gave me a virtual kitten to cheer me up. Of course, I had to go and turn it into a Sherlock Cat!people, Dog!people AU with _heavily_ implied possible incest. XD 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know! Also, if anyone wants to beta this, or volunteer to beta any future fics in this series, LMK! I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Enjoy.

John paused after closing the door behind him, sniffing the air. Mycroft was here: the scent of the cat permeated the hallway in such a suffocating fashion that it could have only been a purposeful show of dominance. Sherlock would no doubt throw a fit, if he hadn’t already. 

His ears perked as he strained to hear anything that might convince him to turn right around and go back to work. For free. Anything was better than watching them throw highbrow insults at each other for hours on end while John tried to follow along to the best of his ability. 

Luckily, the flat upstairs was quiet. Safe enough, then. Mycroft had either left, or they’d already been through their standard hissing match and had moved on to staring at each other in silence. Well, Mycroft staring. Sherlock glowering as if everything that that had ever gone wrong in his life had been Mycroft’s fault. 

He dashed up the stairs – he’d not had enough exercise today yet; he’d have to take himself for a walk later – and opened the door. John was greeted with the sight of Sherlock’s clothing sitting in the middle of the floor. He glanced around, peering behind the chairs and into the kitchen. Mycroft’s clothing wasn’t anywhere to be found and it didn’t _look_ like they’d both shifted and chased each other around the flat. So far, so good.

“Release me. John’s home.” Sherlock’s voice came from the direction of his bedroom. An ensuing scuffle could be heard, which John could only assume Mycroft won as the smaller cat let out a pitiful meow. 

“I’m not finished.” Mycroft’s voice had the long-suffering tinge of someone who’d been over this a thousand times already and was having no more of your bullshit. Sherlock hissed in response.

John should probably make himself a cuppa and sit down to watch the telly until they decided to emerge, but he figured _they_ could hardly fault him for his curiosity, so he crept his way towards Sherlock’s room instead. He raised his hand to knock, because even if he was wondering what the hell they were doing in there, he wasn’t the type of man to just barge into someone else’s private area. _Some_ of the people in this flat had manners. 

Sherlock’s voice drifted through the door before his hand could so much as touch the wood. “John, come tell Mycroft to move his fat arse off me.” 

John could hear Mycroft sigh, followed by a suspicious wet sound. His eyebrows shot up, and he pushed the door open before he had time to wonder if he _really_ wanted to know. What he saw was both entirely normal and extremely strange at the same time, a combination only the Holmes brothers could generate.

They were both lying sideways on the bed, though Mycroft had his left arm and leg wrapped around Sherlock to prevent his escape, while Sherlock was scrunched up around a pillow as if he were afraid Mycroft might eat him without it. Sherlock was also completely naked, which wasn’t _that_ shocking, considering the pile of clothes in the living room, while Mycroft was fully dressed, save his jacket and shoes. He’d also rolled up his shirt-sleeves, revealing more skin than John had ever thought he’d live to see. Mycroft’s cool gaze travelled over him before shifting back to Sherlock, clearly disinterested. John didn’t take in personally; cats were just like that.

Sherlock, for his part, alternated between glowering down at his pillow, obviously in full sulk mode, and silently telling John to do _something_ as Mycroft ran a pink tongue across the back of Sherlock’s ear. It twitched and he scowled some more, but he didn’t say anything as his big brother continued to lick it until the fur glistened under the room’s overhead light. John swallowed and looked away, though he couldn’t stop his ears from concentrating on the wet sound of Mycroft’s mouth touching Sherlock’s body.

“I didn’t realize you two were this close,” John said after an awkward period of silence in which it became apparent that Mycroft was perfectly happy to ignore the dog in his presence. Meanwhile, Sherlock seemed happy to pout and keep uncharacteristically quiet underneath the dominant cat’s attention.

“We aren’t,” Sherlock snapped. “Mycroft just likes to pretend we’re the perfect, happy family so he tell Mummy all about how he’s been seeing to his familial duty.” 

John risked a glance towards them, and immediately regretted it as he stared, transfixed, at Mycroft’s tongue, which was now trailing between Sherlock’s shoulder blades. He tore his gaze away, cursing the flush he could feel fighting its way to his face. Bloody hell. They were _brothers_. There was nothing unusual about how they were behaving; he’d certainly snuggled with his own family more times than he could count. Of course, all the dogs he knew didn’t full-on clean their adult siblings, but the two in front of him weren’t dogs. Or even normal cats. 

“It’s not sexual,” Mycroft pulled away from Sherlock enough to chide. Was John that obvious or had Mycroft smelled his growing arousal?

Sherlock snorted. “Thank goodness.”

John really did flush now. “Of course not. You’re brothers.” 

Mycroft graced him with enough of his precious attention to send John an amused look. “Of course.” He dipped down to clean Sherlock’s left shoulder, and John had the feeling he’d just been called an idiot. Why, he had no idea.

He glanced at Sherlock, but the other man huffed into his pillow and provided him no answers. John’s gaze was summarily drawn to Sherlock’s tail – a long, thin thing covered in chocolate fur so dark that verged on black. It matched his hair and ears, as most people’s did. The tail had snuck over Mycroft’s leg and was currently passive-aggressively flicking his brother’s lighter-brown one, which remained as unperturbed as the rest of Mycroft. 

It was all so domestic. So loving, even. John didn’t know where to begin processing it. Mycroft tenderly cleaning Sherlock like he was a newborn kitten and not the thirty-eight-year-old cat John knew him to be. Sherlock sulking, but accepting it with no more than a few choice growls. The Holmes brothers. _Domestic_ and _loving_.

John opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Mycroft shifted down the bed so he could reach Sherlock’s lower back. The words rushed right past his mouth and flew up to burst through his cheeks as a brilliant blush that out-shined anything the previous one could have ever hoped to achieve. Mycroft’s gaze met John’s, and he blinked slowly as his tongue swiped across skin that was _this_ far from Sherlock’s arsecrack. His eyes dared John to question.

John didn’t dare. He fled the room and, just to be safe, the flat as well. He needed to go for a walk. Yes, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I know it hasn't got much plot, but I hope it was at least entertaining. 
> 
> And, you might have noticed, I put this in a series. I might do some more in this universe since I really like Cat!people AUs (and I feel not enough people make Mycroft a large part of their Sherlock AUs when they make them. ;A;) So if you're interested in seeing more of this universe, please subscribe to the _series_ and not this particular story. :)


End file.
